The Rhino and the Wasp
by anycsifan
Summary: Alana Kelly is introduced to the Doctor in the usual manner, whilst running for her life from an alien. The question is however, what's it doing here? 10/OC. Please read and review. In the second chapter they meet Isaac Asimov and an old enemy of the Doctor's. In the third chapter an old friend calls for help, but he doesn't exactly reach who he expected.
1. The Rhino and the Wasp

Doctor Who fic

Alana Kelly ran through the halls of local university as fast as she could. She knew she should be trying to find an open door, but considering the late hour she also knew that no door would be unlocked, so she stuck to running for her life to the nearest exit. Alana could hear footsteps behind her and was just about to lose hope of escaping when a slender, but strong arm caught her from behind and pulled her into a dark room. She was pushed against a wall and a hand was placed over her mouth.

"Shhh. I won't hurt you like that nasty Judoon out there. You see, he's looking for someone. That someone isn't me, I promise." A voice in the dark whispered. "I'm going to uncover your mouth, nod your head if you swear not to scream."

Alana nodded and her mouth was uncovered, as promised. "What is a Judoon? Who's it looking for? And for that matter, who are you?" She insistently whispered.

"Well," he began, dragging out the word a bit, "Judoon are an alien race the humans would consider to be a rhino and human hybrid. They make excellent intergalactic policemen. This particular Judoon is looking for another alien, this one being a Vespiform; they look like a giant wasp, but may also take human form." The mysterious man quickly explained.

"You still didn't tell me who you are." Alana reminded him.

"That's because the Judoon is very close. Shhh." He put a finger to her lips.

The man had been right. The footsteps from earlier were now right outside the door. They halted for a moment before continuing on and fading away. All of a sudden the lights were on and Alan was finally able to see her savior. She like what she was seeing. He was a tall, slender man in a blue suit with a reddish tie, faux suede overcoat, and red trainers with short brown hair, a very nice face.

"I'm the Doctor, and you are?" He arched an eyebrow and looked at the young woman before him. She had very short black hair with long white bangs that framed her face, though one side was tucked behind an ear, she also had deep green eye. She wore a short black skirt, crisp white short-sleeved shirt, black pinstripe vest with a black tie that had a purple stripe down the middle, and knee-high black trainers.

"I'm Alana Kelly." She told him, still not sure what to make of the strange yet handsome man before her.

"Pleasure to meet you Alan Kelly, I'm the Doctor, wait…I already said that didn't I? Right, well I suggest you get home." He swept out of the room and down the hall.

"Wait!" Alana dashed after him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to try and find that Vespiform and find out why the Judoon wants him, which is why I said you should go home." The Doctor answered, not bothering to turn around.

"No, I still have a few questions for you, and I can help you. I know this campus like the back of my hand." Alana was quite insistent.

The Doctor stopped and turned to look at her. He saw that she meant every word. He smiled and nodded. "Alright then, stay close and always be ready to run. Now, what are your questions?"

"What are you? How did you get here? How did you get in here? And what do we do once we've found this Vespa-thing?" She asked him all at once.

"Time Lord, TARDIS, sonic screwdriver, and I have no clue." He smiled brightly.

"Wait…what?" She was greatly confused. "What are all those things?"

"I'm a Time Lord, the last one in fact." She saw a great deal of sadness in the Doctor's eyes, sadness and loneliness, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. "TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, my granddaughter gave her that name. A sonic screwdriver is this." He pulled an oddly cool looking object from the pocket inside his suit jacket. "This little device comes in quite handy during many occasions; the only thing is that it doesn't work on wood." He looked at the tool with frustration.

Alana chuckled. "A screwdriver that doesn't work on wood? That's a bit weird." She smiled up at him.

He returned the smile. "Any more questions?" She shook her head. "Then allons-y!" The Doctor took Alana's hand and ran. She kept up with him with ease, but he never let go of her hand. The Doctor wanted to make sure he didn't lose her.

"Doctor, where are we going?" Alana asked after five minutes of seemingly pointless running.

"No clue." He told her honestly.

"Okay, then wait." She tugged him to a stop. "I've been thinking. You said that the Vespiform is like a giant wasp right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Where would a normal wasp go? Where there are flowers and various other plants right? Well, this university has a green house. If I were a giant wasp creature then that's where I'd go." Alana explained to the oblivious Time Lord.

He grinned big and bright. "That is brilliant!"

"Thank you, but really it's only simple logic. Like I told you, I know this campus like the back of my hand." She smiled humbly.

"Well, there's that too. Now where is the green house?"

This time Alana took the Doctor's hand and ran. The younger woman knew just what turns to make and which doors to go through. They were at their destination in three minutes. A dark figure could be seen inside walking around the dark green house. Alana walked to the door and tried to open it, but the door was locked.

"Any ideas on how to get in? The only way to unlock it is with a faculty member's key card." She looked at him really hoping that he did indeed have an idea.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and smiled. "I told you this thing comes in handy." He pointed the sonic at the lock and pushed a button. The light lit up and the device made a whirring sound. In seconds the door was unlocked. The Doctor opened the door and motioned for Alana to go first. "After you Miss Kelly."

"Thank you." She entered the green house with the Doctor right behind her. The two crept slowly towards the dark figure, careful not to make any noise. Unfortunately Alana's foot caught a hose wrong and she tripped. Thankfully the Doctor caught her before she fell, but they still made noise, and the figure dashed towards the door.

The Doctor turned Alana around so he could look at her, at least as much as the little light would allow. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine; now let's go after that thing!"

"Oh yes!" They both chased after what they could only assume was the Vespiform. They didn't need to assume that for long however, considering it transformed right before them.

Alana's eyes widened. "Doctor, what now?"

He took hold of her hand again. "Basically, RUN!" He started off in the opposite direction pulling her behind him.

After a few minutes of running Alana began to wonder something. "Doctor, how fast can a Vespiform stop?"

"Not very fast, especially if they're trying to attack."

"Same with turning I suppose, yes?"

"In a confined space like this, yes…Why?" He had to know what was in this woman's head.

"I have an idea." She smirked at him.

"I'm listening." He looked at her smirk and arched an eyebrow.

"Do you really think that we have time for me to explain? We need to slow this bugger down and perhaps upset him a bit." Just then Alana turned the corner and tugged the Doctor behind her.

"Wait, do you mean to keep turning corners to slow him down, while also frustrating him?"

"Yes, but there's more that I'll tell you when we get where we're going."

"That's brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?" He said the latter more to himself than Alana.

"I'm sure you were trying to figure out what the Vespiform did to warrant the Judoon being here…I'd almost forgotten about that. What do we do if we run into him?"

"He'd be suspicious of the both of us, but he should have his scanner set to rule me out, I may look human, but I'm not. You are human, but I have a plan that is guaranteed to work, it's what I used the last time I ran into Judoon." He thought back to when he met Martha and sighed. He was soon jerked out of the memory by Alana dragging him around another corner.

"Well, as long as you have a plan."

They continued to run with Alana leading the way until she stopped suddenly at the end of a hallway.

"What'd you stop for?" The Doctor looked at her like she was crazy.

"This is where the rest of my plan comes in." She winked at him before turning around to face the approaching Vespiform. He turned and saw the alien round the corner. The Vespiform was quite angry with the game of cat and mouse that Alana had decided to play. The creature brought his stinger forward and lunged.

"Move!" Alana yelled. Move they did. The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, falling back into the side hall. She landed in his lap awkwardly, but she was in his lap none the less which caused her to blush. "Thank you Doctor, are you alright?"

"You're welcome, and I'm great, as was that plan. No! That plan was brilliant!" The Doctor smiled brightly.

"Thank you, but what do we do with the Vespiform now that it's caught?" Alana asked as she moved off of the Doctor's lap.

"We talk to him of course." The Doctor told her as he stood and helped her up. The Doctor walked over to the Vespiform just as it removed his stinger.

Alana walked behind him a bit worried about what the alien might do to them. The Vespiform turned back into a human, looking like someone Alana almost recognized, and confronted the Doctor.

"What's the big idea of chasing me and then running away?" He demanded.

"We chased after you to ask why the Judoon is interested in arresting you. As for running away, well, you must admit that a giant bug with a deadly stinger is quite intimidating." The Vespiform nodded in agreement. "Now, back to the Judoon, why is he after you?"

"I've been convicted of a crime I didn't commit and now they wish to execute me for something I didn't do. I know who did but my people won't listen. I came to Earth hoping to start a new life, and I had succeeded in getting a teaching degree and had started teaching here, but then that Judoon showed up and I knew that I had to run again." The alien cast his eye downward in despair.

"I thought you looked familiar, you're the advanced physics professor Hermon O. Terra. I had planned on taking your class next semester." Alana said in realization of who the man was.

"Correct, and I'm glad to hear, I've heard great things about you Miss Kelly. Now, who is your inquisitive friend here?" He nodded his head towards the Doctor.

"He calls himself the Doctor, says he's a Time Lord." Alana answered. "Now, what's the crime you've been convicted of professor?"

"My people believe that I murdered a member of our race. I promise you both that I didn't. Wait, did you say he's the Doctor?" The professor was suddenly quite intrigued.

"That's me! I'm the Doctor; I take it you've heard of me." There was that smile again.

"Yes, I have, and I know what you've done for others. Please help me." Hermon pleaded.

"I promise to do all that I can to help you." The Doctor looked at the Vespiform with the first serious expression Alana had seen on his face.

"I'll help you too professor." She put a hand on his arm. "I still plan on having you as my teacher."

He smiled. "Thank you, thank you both." The relief he felt was more than evident in his voice.

Just as the calm had settled they realized it was only the eye of the storm when the Judoon officer rounded the far corner. As he strode towards them the Doctor stepped in front of his two new friends.

"Move out of the way Doctor." The Judoon grumbled.

"You know who I am? Wait, a lot of people know who I am. What I mean is have we met?" the Doctor tilted his head and arched an eyebrow then it hit him. "Oh! You were on the moon!"

"The moon!" Alana exclaimed from behind him.

"Yeah, long story."

"Yes Doctor, we met on the moon. This makes the second time that you've interfered with my job. Now move so that I can take this prisoner, he has a date that he's already late for."

"I'm not going to let you take him!" There was fire in his eyes burning like a Gallifreyan sun. "This man says he's been falsely accused and I believe him."

"That matters not Doctor. He has been convicted and sentenced, and now he must be dealt with." The Judoon stood firm.

"I can't let that happen. This man is innocent, and I refuse to let an innocent man die if there's anything I can do to stop it." The Doctor was starting to get upset.

"But you can't stop it." The Judoon reached behind the Doctor and grabbed Hermon. "His fate has been sealed." The Judoon began dragging his man along to the waiting rocket outside.

"Doctor, isn't there anything we can do?" Alana looked to the Doctor hoping for a positive answer.

"Oh, I don't know. Think, think, think! Gah! I just don't know." He began pacing.

"What all can that sonic thing do?" The gears in her head started turning.

"Just about anything."

"Does that include making a scanner give a false reading?" She smirked, hoping her idea was another brilliant one.

The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her. "Oh yes!" He grabbed her wrist and ran after the Judoon. It didn't take long to catch up and when they did the Doctor began to call out. "Oi! I've got a question for you Judoon!"

The space Rhino stopped and turned, still holding onto his prisoner. "What might said question be Doctor?"

"Did you actually make sure that this is the Vespiform you're looking for using your scanner?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"No, but I'm most certain that this is the Vespiform I'm searching for." The Judoon pulled out his scanner and just as he pointed it at Hermon the Doctor slipped his screwdriver from his pocket and executed Alana's plan. "It would appear as though I'm mistaken."

"Well, then I suggest you apologize and be on your way." The Doctor said as he gave Alana a quick wink.

"No apologies, but I will leave." At that the Judoon walked off through the building to his rocket.

"How did you do that?" The professor asked once he was sure the Judoon wouldn't be able to hear him.

"I made the scanner give a false reading with this." He pulled his sonic screwdriver out again to show the man.

"That's brilliant, thank you."

"Well, I can't take all the credit, it was her idea."

The professor's eyes widened and he looked to his future student. "Really?" She nodded. "Then I owe you just as much thanks, but don't think I'll go any easier on you once you're in my class."

"You're welcome professor, and I would expect nothing else." She smiled at him.

The trio walked through the school together, occasionally chatting about random topics. Once outside the professor went his own way and left Alana and the Doctor alone a few feet from a 50s police box.

"Well, that was fun." Alana joked as she looked at her new alien friend.

"Indeed it was. I'd like to thank you for your help and sheer brilliance, but words don't seem to be enough." The Doctor pondered on how he should thank the young woman.

"What are you thinking about Doctor?" She really wasn't sure what could possibly be in his head.

"If you could pick any time or place to visit when or where would it be?" The Doctor finally knew what he'd do.

"I've always wished that I could've met the sci-fi author Isaac Asimov, why?" Alana was truly puzzled.

"Hmm, I haven't met him before, sound like fun." He turned and started walking towards the blue box.

"Wait, what are you talking about? It's not like we could actually meet the man." She followed after him.

The Doctor unlocked the door to his beautiful TARDIS and stepped inside, then took one step to the left. Alana walked in then stopped when she saw the inside. "Well?" He prompted.

"I take it this is the TARDIS that you mentioned earlier." She answered breathlessly.

"Indeed it is! What do you think?"

"It's bigger on the inside."

"I love it when they say that." He closed the door before walking towards the console.

"It's also the most amazing and beautiful thing I've ever seen!" She followed him smiling brightly.

"Well that's pleasantly new. I'm glad you like it. Now, you said you wanted to meet Mr. Asimov yes?" He looked at her before pushing buttons and pulling levers.

"Right, are you really going to take me to meet him?" She became very excited.

"Oh yes, you deserve this. I figured a trip of your choosing is the best way to thank you for your help." He smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh thank you!" She hugged him tightly. "I can't wait!"

"Then allons-y!" He pulled the lever and they were off.


	2. Meeting Issac

Meeting Isaac

The TARDIS landed with a whir and a jerk as is materialized on a street in Brooklyn, New York. Alana and the Doctor stepped out into the warmth of a beautiful day. The two of them looked at their surroundings and saw a college nearby.

"Well, where do you want to go first?" The Doctor looked at his new companion.

"That depends. When and where are we? I know you must have had a reason to tell me to find a longer skirt to wear for a reason." Alana answered.

"You're right, we did not need a repeat of an incident I had with Rose." Alana noticed a sorrowful and distant look in his eyes when he said 'Rose', but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. "As to the when and where, well, we're in Brooklyn, New York and the year is 1938. You did mention wanting to meet a certain author yes?" He grinned like a fool, hoping she'd be happy.

Her eyes widened when it all sank in. "Really?" He nodded and kept smiling. She couldn't help but hug him. "Thank you! I can't believe I get to meet thee Isaac Asimov. He'd be 18 right now, correct?"

The Doctor's eyebrows rose. "That's right. Now, I dare you to tell me what that is over there." He pointed to the college.

"That's the Seth Low Junior College which is where Isaac attended." She told him in a know-it-all tone of voice. "Is that where we're going to meet him?"

"Yes and yes." When he saw the smile on her face he took her hand. "Allons-y!" They ran straight to the building holding hands the whole way. "I just hope this goes better that the other times I've met writers."

They were quite close to the college when she stopped and looked at him. "How many have you met?"

The Doctor had to think about that one. "H. G. Wells, Charles Dickens, William Shakespeare, Agatha Christie."

"Wow. Let me guess, you ran into aliens with all of them." The Doctor nodded. "Well we can only hope to have that kind of fun with this one." She smiled like she really wanted to run into more aliens.

"Indeed, now let's go and find Mr. Asimov." Just as he said this a young man came running around the corner and bumped into them.

"I'm sorry." He said to the two of them.

"It's alright, no harm done." Alana smiled at him.

"Why are you in such a hurry, if I may ask?" The Doctor added.

"It's nothing, really. Even if I told you I doubt you'd believe it, even I think it's crazy and I was the one running." The young man explained in a rush.

Alana and the Doctor looked at each other. "I happen to be an expert with crazy things." He told the stranger.

"Well, it's best I don't explain here. Follow me and I'll explain at my parent's candy shop." The nodded in agreement and followed him.

Alana leaned close to the Doctor as they walked. "Is that him?" All she received as an answer was a cheeky grin. She smiled in return and kept walking.

While they walked the young man kept looking at the various store fronts. Alana and the Doctor noticed this and gave each other a look that told the other they had noticed as well. Neither said anything but both took note to ask about it later.

When they reached the shop the young man opened the door for them. As they walked in they saw folks in various areas. The woman behind the counter looked in their direction and smiled. "Who are your friends Isaac?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is Alana Kelly, we just bumped into your son here, and seeing as we're new in town we asked about finding the best place to get some jelly babies." The Doctor lied.

"Your son was kind enough to show us the way to your lovely shop." Alana played along.

"How nice, well welcome to our shop, feel free to look around." She smiled and went back to work.

"Nice work, I may be able to write but I doubt I could've lied that well, at least not to my mother." Isaac told his new friends.

"Actually I'd love some jelly babies, but those can wait until you explain to us what you saw." The Doctor looked at him with anticipation.

"Right, well, I'm not sure but it looked like the store front mannequins moved. It was almost like they were watching me. I got scared and ran until I bumped into you." Isaac explained as calmly as he could.

"Is that why you were acting a tad paranoid on the walk here?" Alana asked him.

"You noticed that?" He was obviously embarrassed. Alana and the Doctor nodded. "Yes, I was trying to catch them moving but I never did. It's almost like these things are from a science fiction story. I can't possibly be right about them can I?"

"I'm afraid that you weren't seeing things Isaac. I've run into these twice before." The Doctor began. "They are creatures of living plastic called Autons."

"Autons?" Isaac gave him a look of disbelief.

"Correct. It would seem, Alana, as though the universe has given you your wish." He winked at her.

"Apparently. Wait…Auton? That sounds a lot like automaton." Alana pointed out.

"Quite right. They are pretty much living plastic. They're controlled by a signal relay that we really need to find. Autons are not friendly; they plan to overthrow the human race and we must stop them." The Doctor explained.

"How are we going to stop an alien invasion?" Isaac asked.

"Like I said, we need to find the signal relay that sends out the orders and destroy it. By doing so the Autons will shut down, and return to being nothing more than store front mannequins again." The Doctor explained.

"Alright then ya clever know-it-all, how do we find this signal relay, and once we've found it how do we destroy it?" Alana asked the time traveler.

"To find it we simply need to track the signal, and all we to destroy it is relay reversal device. I should have enough spare parts in the TARDIS to build one." He answered her as though everything was easier done than said.

"Oh, good, then while we're in the TARDIS we can track the signal and before we know it the Autons will be dealt with, right?" Alana smiled.

"Wrong."

"What?" Alana and Isaac both gave him a confused look.

"To track the signal I need at least part of an Auton, the head preferably."

The Doctor and Alana then looked at Isaac. "Alright, I'll help you, but how will you know whether or not a mannequin is an Auton?"

This question made the Doctor smile. "With this Mr. Asimov, my sonic screwdriver. A quick scan is all I need."

"Well then Doctor, if I may steal your words, ALLONS-Y!" She took his hand and dragged him towards the door, but stopped just short and turned around. "Are you coming or not?" Alana smiled at Isaac. He nodded and walked out with his new friends.

The three of them didn't need to go far before they found a small swarm of Autons. In fact, they were right outside which caused them to stop dead in their tracks. "I guess we'll need this for a different reason now." The Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at one of the Autons and it stopped dead. "Alana, Isaac, I need you to help me carry this to the TARDIS." They picked up the frozen Auton and ran for their lives.

When they got to the beautiful blue box the Doctor unlocked the door and let the other two dash in with the living plastic being before him and closed the door after he entered. "Okay Doctor, what do we do now?" Alana asked once she had caught her breath.

"Well I think we should wait a tic while Isaac processes the TARDIS." The Doctor looked at the boy.

"It's bigger on the inside." Isaac breathed after a minute.

"I love it when they say that. Now, let's get to work." He strutted to the console and hooked the Auton up the pushed a few buttons and pulled seemingly random levers. "There we are; that'll start locking on to the relay signal. Isaac, when beeps holler. In the meantime Alana, you will help me put together the relay reversal device." She nodded and followed him to the space under the console.

After five minutes Isaac hollered down to them like he was told. "Good, now do you see that blinking red button?"

"Yes, should I push it?"

"NO! Push the green one next to it." When he pushed the button the TARDIS locked onto the signal just in time for the Doctor and Alana to pop back up. She was holding an odd looking black box, and he walked over to the console and flipped a lever. Off they went through space to the location of the tower broadcasting the relay signal.

When the three of them stepped out of the TARDIS they were in front of MetLife tower. "Doctor, why are we here? This can't be where the transmission is coming from, can it?" Isaac looked at the man like he was mad.

"It can, and it is. There at the very top is the relay." The Doctor shielded his eyes as he looked to the very top of the building.

"I've got a question; how do we get up there?" Alana piped in.

"Simple; we take the elevator."

Isaac and Alana looked at the Doctor like he was barking mad, but followed him into the building none the less. The time traveler showed anyone that asked who they were a sheet of paper in an ID holder. Once the three of them were in the elevator, that was blessedly free of anyone else, Alana turned to the Doctor. "What was that thing that you were showing them out there?"

He removed it from his coat pocket and show Alana. "It's called psychic paper. It says what I want it to say or looks how I want it to. To you it appeared blank because I wasn't trying to make you believe that we're here for an inspection. Not everyone is susceptible mind you, but it does work on most."

"That's brilliant!" Alana smiled brightly.

"I must agree. Even just the psychic aspect is quite interesting. This entire affair has been frightening and exciting." Isaac added.

"Well it isn't over yet." The elevator doors opened and they stepped out onto the top floor. "Now, I just need to find a way to climb to the top." The Doctor pulled out his sonic and flipped through the settings, but he stopped suddenly. His facial expression was one of disbelief.

"Doctor, what is it?" Alana was worried something had gone wrong.

"According to this we're above the transmitter, not below it." He looked at her still not understanding what this meant.

"Where else could it be?"

"What about the clock? This is a clock tower after all." Isaac suggested.

"That's genius Isaac!"

"Oh you're good."

The three of them dashed off down the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. When they got to the proper floor they kept running, this time straight for the door to the clock. Of course it was locked, but the Doctor pulled out his trusty sonic only to have it not work.

"Why isn't your sonic screwdriver working?" Alana asked.

"It doesn't work on wood." He looked away from her.

"What kind of screwdriver doesn't work on wood?" She huffed. "How do you suppose we get in now? Pick the lock?"

"Can you do that?" The Doctor looked at her hopefully.

"I probably could, but I don't have a kit or even a hair pin." The Doctor produced a lock picking kit from his coat and handed it to her. "Alright then, this'll work." She knelt before the door, pulled out what she needed, and had the lock picked in less than a minute.

"That was impressive." Isaac said as they walked in.

"Thank you. I never thought I'd use that skill for anything useful." The Doctor quirked his eyebrow and glanced at her. "I have a kit at home and a lock that I pick when I get bored."

He smirked before attaching the relay reversal device to the transmitter in the middle of the room. "Okay you two, get back by the door." They stepped back and the Doctor pushed a series of buttons before dashing towards them and ushering them out of the room. He closed the door just in time to silence the small explosion. "Well, that was certainly less destructive than last time."

"What happened last time?" Alana asked as they headed to the elevator.

"You really don't want to know." He sighed. The ride down was short and quiet, as was the walk to the TARDIS. "Well Mr. Asimov, shall I give you a lift home?"

"That would be greatly appreciated Doctor." He smiled and walked in. The ride only took a few seconds. Before Isaac left his new friends he pulled a bag from his coat. "Your jelly babies Doctor." He handed over the bag and jogged over to the candy shop giving a quick wave and 'thank you' before heading inside.

"Well Alana, would you like to go for another trip? You can pick the destination. Any time or any place. It's your choice." The Doctor walked all around the console before settling in his chair.

Before Alana could answer the TARDIS lurched on her own and sent them whizzing to who know where.


	3. Two Doctors and a Cat

Chapter 3: Two Doctors and a Cat

Professor Marius walked calmly down a corridor in the hospital that he now found himself working in. Just as before, however, he was now alone. Next to him walked a robotic cat.

"I do believe that the rest of our day is free, correct FeLiNe?" Marius asked his cat.

"That is correct sir." Came a computer generated female sounding voice.

"Good, then we will head home after I finish my stack of paper work." He sighed.

"Yes sir."

After spending three hours in his office Professor Marius stretched in his chair, hearing his back pop as he did so. "Well FeLiNe, are you ready to go home?"

The mechanical cat uncurled herself and walked over to her creator's desk. "Yes sir."

The Professor nodded before standing and leaving his office with FeLiNe at his heels. Unbeknownst to them both was the fact that they were not alone in the hospital.

Professor Marius rounded the corner and saw the last thing he expected to see at the other end. Daleks. He ran back the way he'd come but didn't stop at his office. Marius ran straight for the help desk.

Just as he was about to call for help though, a Dalek came up behind him. "We have been looking for you Professor Marius." It said in a monotone voice that put emphasis on each syllable.

The professor sighed. _Not again._ "Why?"

"You are to aid Davros in the continuation of his work. Now you must come with us."

"Of course." He began walking alongside the over grown pepper pots. "_FeLiNe, make the call_." He whispered hoping none of the Daleks would hear.

"What did you say?" The Dalek to his left asked.

_Damn_. He looked at the Dalek. "Nothing." Marius glanced back at his cat to make sure she had heard him. When she nodded he knew she had and smiled inwardly. _Please let it reach him._

6th and Peri

The TARDIS console room was as stark white as it always had been. Off to one side the Doctor's baby blue chair stood empty. Its owner was in the room however. His legs, clad in this life's usual yellow pants with vertical black stripes, were the only things that told Peri of the Doctor's current location.

"What are you trying to do now Doctor?" She asked know that if he wasn't careful he could strand them in space.

"I was simply double checking that all systems are functioning normally." He explained in his usual know-it-all way.

"Well maybe you could stop for a moment because I think the TARDIS has picked up on a distress call." Peri suggested with a fair bit of irritation.

The Doctor slid out from under the console and quickly jumped to his feet. "And just what makes you think that?"

"This flashing red light." She gestured to the one light on the console that rarely lit up.

The Doctor walked around the console to see which light she meant. "You're quite right my dear Peri, the old girl has indeed locked on to someone's S.O.S." The Doctor gave a pleasantly surprised smile.

"Who, or what, want help, and why?" She asked leery or the answer.

"It seems as though an old friend of mine is being troubled by Daleks." He answered.

"Then we need to help. I hate Daleks as much as the next girl, but if your friend is in trouble we really should go." Peri looked at him hoping that he'd agree.

"Right again Peri. Now while I set the coordinates you should change, and dress for warm weather." The Doctor set about pushing buttons right away.

"Yes Doctor." She shook her head and went to her room to change.

10th and Alana

Alana was alone in the console room sitting on what she'd dubbed the "Captain's chair", and of course the Doctor didn't mind that one bit, reading a book about a planet named Bastet that she'd found in the TARDIS library.

"Hello Alana, what are you doing in here?" The Doctor quirked an eyebrow as he walked up to her.

"Reading Doctor. I thought that was obvious." She said with a nip of sarcasm and a wink.

He smirked. "I meant, why are you reading in here? The library or your room would be more comfortable."

"I suppose they are, but I like the hum of the TARDIS. It's a bit like the hum of florescent lights that most call white noise, but this is far more relaxing, plus I like your captain's chair." She explained in a gentle voice.

"I understand completely." He smiled before taking a seat next to his companion. "So, what are you reading?" He took the book in hand. "Bastet? I've wanted to go there for some time; would you like to make this our next destination?" He sat up straight and looked at expectantly; almost like a puppy waiting to go for a walk.

"Well, since you want to go, why…" She cut off when she saw a light start to blink on the console that hadn't been blinking a moment ago. "Doctor, what does that blinking red light mean?" She pointed to the one she meant.

"The TARDIS has picked up a distress call from an old friend of mine. It looks like an even older enemy of mine is giving him trouble." He told her.

"Then Bastet will have to wait, we must go help him." Alana hurried to his side.

"Actually we'll be able to do both. The call is coming from Bastet." The Doctor corrected her.

"About how long until we land?" She asked while walking away from the console.

"Less than five minutes, why?" He didn't look up from his button pushing.

"I'm changing my top; this skirt isn't going to keep me very cool while I'm wearing a sweater. I swear I won't get lost this time!" She ran off before he could answer.

"I'm really starting to miss Ian, Jamie, Harry, and even Jack." He shook his head while thinking of some of his former traveling companions.

"Who are they?" Alana walked back in still wearing her short ruffled blue skirt and red trainers that were identical to his own, but she now wore a sleeveless white shirt that left her midriff bare.

The Doctor brought his eyes up to meet hers. "Who?" He'd forgotten what he'd just said.

"Ian, Jamie, Harry, and Jack. Who are they? Did they travel with you as well?" She came to stand next to him.

"Yes, but their stories will be left for another day." As if to emphasize the point the TARDIS landed with a jerk.

"Right, now we need to help your friend." Alana made it to the door first.

"Exactly." He walked to the door and opened it then gestured for her to go first.

"No overcoat?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Didn't you just say that this planet is hot?"

"Yes, but since when has that kept you from wearing your coat? Besides, you never know what may happen, we may end up needing it." She pointed out.

He grabbed his coat before joining Alana outside the TARDIS, closing the door behind him. "Happy?"

"Yep, now where to first Doctor?" She asked eagerly.

"I think we should try finding my friend's office first; his name is Professor Marius."

6th and Peri

The Doctor and Peri stepped out of the TARDIS into a deserted hospital lobby. "Alright now Peri, we need to find Professor Marius." They started walking about. "He's a doctor at this hospital."

"Should we try locating his office? Do you think that there's a directory around here?" Peri looked around the lobby.

"Yes, good idea Peri." He acted as though that was what he was about to say.

After a minute or two of searching the Doctor found what they needed on the computer. "Peri, I found him. Marius' office is on the third floor, follow me." He strutted off towards the lifts.

Peri sighed but followed her ever so eccentric Doctor none the less. "If you don't mind me asking Doctor, who is Professor Marius?"

10th and Alana

"He's the man that gave me the only pet I've ever had. He was also my doctor and helped save my life." He answered Alana just as they arrived at the third floor help desk.

"Wow, I can't wait to meet him. Wait…you had a pet?" Alana sounded skeptical.

6th and Peri

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. His name is K-9. The professor built himself a robot dog to keep him company, and to help him with work due to the fact that he had to leave his real dog on Earth." The Doctor answered slightly insulted.

"Then how did you come to have, K-9 was it?" Peri had to hear this, and they were in the lift now so he might as well tell her.

10th and Alana

"Well," he began as they walked towards Marius' office "just as Leela, my traveling companion at the time, and I were about to leave Marius asked if I'd take K-9 with me because he was due to head home soon. I wasn't so sure, I mean, yes I'd come to quite like the little tin dog, but I wasn't expecting to keep him. Luckily K-9 made the choice for me by rolling right into the TARDIS. On more than one occasion I was quite thankful to have that little dog…"

6th and Peri

"…the only downside was that he kept humiliating me in front of Romana by beating me at chess repeatedly." The Doctor huffed.

Peri laughed at the idea of a robotic dog winning a game of chess against the Doctor, but stopped almost immediately when she heard someone else laughing.

The Doctor and Peri realized that they'd been so engrossed with the tale that they hadn't noticed the presence of the two people that now stood in front of them.

Alana and her Doctor came to the same realization.

The two Doctors stepped forward and looked each other up and down as though there were sizing the other up. They then began to slowly circle each other.

Alana's and Peri's gazes met and they walked towards each other.

Peri held out her hand. "Hello, my name is Perpugilliam Brown; Peri for short."

Alana happily shook hands with the young lady. "My name is Alana Kelly. It's a pleasure to meet you Peri." She smiled warmly.

"Same here." She returned the smile before turning back to the Doctors.

They had stopped circling, but were still holding a staring contest.

"Doctor, who is this?" The girls asked in unison.

"Me." They both answered.

"Oh not again." Peri sighed and looked to the thinner of the two Doctors. "Which incarnation are you?"

"I'm the tenth." The Doctor responded.

"Whereas I'm the sixth." The other added.

"Would one of you kindly explain a few things to the new girl?" Alana asked.

"I'm sorry Alana." Her Doctor turned to look at her. "I know that I've explained to you that I'm and Time Lord and therefore have two hearts, but what I forgot to explain is that when I, or any other Time Lord, die we regenerate."

"Does that mean you're immortal?" Alana understood so far, but how many times could this man change? How old could he get?

"Very nearly, but not quite. Time Lords only have thirteen lives, but as long as they don't do something foolish and get themselves killed, like my past lives have, each of the thirteen lives can live until they're old and grey; not that I'd ever wish to see myself looking like that again." The Doctor's sixth life answered.

"So the short answer is 'no'. Alright then, well now that I'm all caught up shouldn't we enter Marius' office? Though I doubt he'll be in there." Alana reached for the door knob, but when she tried to turn it she found the door to be locked.

"Well that figures." Peri said from behind her.

The Doctor turned to his future self. "Have you figured out how to make the sonic screwdriver work on wood?"

"Weeell."

"No, he hasn't." Alana answered for him.

"Then how do we get in?" Peri asked.

"Well, if Professor Marius has locked himself in his office, but has yet to open it despite surely being able to hear that the Doctor's here, times two at that, then I'd say he's either unconscious, or he's really not in there." Alana theorized.

"But if he's unconscious he may need help." Peri worried for the Doctor's friend.

Just as the Doctor was about to make a suggestion a robotic cat came out of Professor Marius' office by way of a cat flap that had gone unnoticed until now.

"Well hello, and who are you?" The cat loving Doctor asked the little robot.

"My name is FeLiNe, Doctor Sir." She told him.

"I have a feeling that this is the professor's new pet." Alan knelt next to FeLiNe. Am I right?"

"Correct Miss Alana. You were also correct when you said that Sir Marius is not in his office." FeLiNe told her.

"Do the Daleks have him?" The Doctor once again addressed the cat.

"Yes sir."

"Then how was he able to call for help?" Peri asked.

"Sir Marius ordered me to Miss Peri." She answered as she sat down.

"That was brilliant, but I still don't know why they'd take Marius." The tenth incarnation mused aloud.

"One of the Daleks told Sir Marius that he was to aid Davros in the continuation of his work." FeLiNe responded.

Alana looked up at her Doctor with a questioning look. "Davros?"

"He's the creator of the Daleks, which, by the way, are my oldest enemies." He explained.

She stood up to be closer to eye level with both of the Doctors. "I apologize for being a bit slow, but how does someone create an entire race of aliens? I'd also like to know what these Daleks look like." Alana looked between the two Doctors.

It was once again her Doctor that responded. "Davros, with the help of a team of ignorant scientists, created a race of alien void of all emotions, aside from hate and fear, by mutating the DNA of a humanoid race called the Kaleds. The end result is a squishy fleshy creature that slightly resembles a starfish that's been beaten with a tenderizing hammer. These beings were placed inside individual transports that they're able to control with their minds." He explained. "As to what these transports look like, well maybe our new little friend can help us." The Doctor looked to FeLiNe.

"How may I assist you Doctor Sir?" She tilted her head to the side as she returned his gaze.

"I was hoping that Professor Marius installed in you a holographic projector. If he did then would you show Alana an image of the Daleks that took the professor?" He asked curiously.

"He did, and I would be happy to." FeLiNe then face forward and rotated her ears like a normal cat would, but the ears of normal cats don't then begin to glow and project a 3-D image of a Dalek.

"Thank you FeLiNe." He smiled at the cat.

"You are welcome Doctor Sir."

"It looks like a giant pepper pot with a whisk and a plunger for arms and a spaced out gear shift for an eye stalk. It's a good thing I've learned that the funnier the alien looks the more dangerous it tends to be." Alana said as she examined the image.

Peri giggled. "That's very true."

This brought Alana out of her musings and smiled at her before turning to the robotic cat. "Thank you FeLiNe, I've seen all that I need to."

The cat cut the image and looked to Alana. "Happy to help Miss Alana." She swished her tail a few times.

"Well now that Aly…" The sixth incarnation began, but was cut off.

"Alana, please don't call me Aly." She corrected him in a gentle tone.

"Of course, well, now that Alana is all caught up shall we try to find the professor?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"How do you propose we do that? The Daleks have him." Peri asked her Doctor.

"Well, we could wonder about a bit; try going outside. I remember having quite the knack for happening upon life threatening situations." The tenth incarnation suggested.

"What do you mean 'remember'? That just happened during our trip to Raxacoricofallapatorius, or have you already forgotten about our little run in with the Slitheen family?" Alana her hands on her hips and gave him an accusing look.

"Now that was an honest mistake. I didn't mean to get us into trouble. I only wanted to show you a universally rare, but planetarily common crystal that is often used to make jewelry. My apologies for finding the only members of the Slitheen family with an honest business, and a major grudge against me." The Doctor tried to explain to his skeptical companion.

"You can't help but make enemies where, or whenever you go can you?" Peri looked at her Doctor.

"That's the one skill that I wish didn't improve with age." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess our best option is to wonder about outside in hopes of finding the Daleks base of operations." Alana turned to look at Peri and the Doctor's sixth life. "What do you two think?"

"Sounds about as good as anything else." Peri shrugged her shoulders.

"We might as well play to my strength." The Doctor admitted.

"Alright then." She now looked to the robotic cat. "Will you be coming with us?"

"If that is what you wish Miss Alana." FeLiNe answered.

"Yes, I think you could be very helpful." She told the cat before walking back towards lifts near the help desk.

"Yes Miss." FeLiNe stood and walked next to her.

"Where are you going?" The curly-haired Doctor asked when his future life began to follow them.

"There are lifts back this way." He answered.

The team of five reached the lobby soon after by way of said lifts.

"Doctor," Peri looked to the blond Time Lord, "I never did ask what planet we're on."

"I thought I told you; ah well, we're on the planet Bastet." He told his companion with a smile.

"Bastet? That name sound familiar." Peri mused aloud.

"It was named after the Egyptian Goddess of love, sexuality, protection, beauty, dance…" Alan began.

"And cats." The sixth Doctor finished for her with a smirk.

"Right. Humans colonized the planet in the…" Once again she was cut off.

"27th century." The tenth life concluded. "I figure that cat Goddess thing is why Marius made FeLiNe instead of another K-9."

"Most likely, but the next time either one of you interrupts me I'm pinching you." She gave them a playfully serious glare that made Peri giggle.

Alana walked a bit ahead of them with FeLiNe at her heels.

Peri was quickly in step with Alana; the Doctors brought up the rear walking behind their respective traveling companion as they exited the hospital and walked out into the desert like scenery.

When the sixth Doctor noticed that FeLiNe wasn't with Alana all of a sudden he looked back to the hospital doorway. "Aren't you coming?" The other three turned to see who he was talking to.

"I can't Doctor Sir. The sand gets stuck in between my paw and leg." She explained.

The Doctor walked back to the door. "What if I were to carry you?"

"That is what Marius Sir does."

He nodded and lifted the mechanical cat into his arms before resuming his place next to his future self.

"FeLiNe?" The Doctor's tenth personality addressed the cat after ten minutes of walking, and in his case thinking.

"Yes Doctor Sir?" She stopped purring from the attention the other Doctor had been giving her and looked at him.

"Would you be able to lock on to the Daleks' radio transmission if I gave you the proper frequency?" He asked.

"Quite easily Doctor Sir."

"Brilliant! Now all we need is that frequency." The Doctor was as excited as a kid on Christmas morning.

"Wait, do you mean that you don't already know it?" His companion was shocked and slightly irritated.

"It'll be easy to retrieve." The other Doctor began. "All we need to do is find a Dalek. Now before you say that finding the Daleks was the original problem…" Alana put a hand over his mouth.

"Hush you arrogant fop!" She whispered harshly. "Or do you want that Dalek over there, you know, the one that you were about to point out to me, to find us?"

When she moved her hand away the Doctor huffed and pursed his lips. "You certainly are an observant young woman Alana, but did you take notice of…"

"Your future life, my Doctor, getting closer to the afore mentioned Dalek to retrieve the needed radio transmission frequency, most likely using his sonic screwdriver, like an idiotic genius? Yes, I noticed." She finished with a smirk.

This Doctor had to admit that he approved of his future life's taste in women. "I have obviously underestimated you Alana, and I apologize." He meant it.

"You have nothing to apologize for my dear Doctor." Alana smiled at him and rubbed FeLiNe's head before turning around to watch her Doctor run away from the Dalek. "I was wondering how much longer it'd be before we were running for our lives." With that she grabbed the brightly clothed Doctor's hand and ran.

The sensibly dressed Doctor, dragging Peri behind him, soon caught up to them. The four ran until Peri spotted something.

"Doctor, there's an open door into that building over there." She pointed out.

"Good eye Peri." Her Doctor complimented.

They ducked into the hopefully abandoned building. "Do you think we lost it?" Peri asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"We lost it a while back." The thinner Doctor told her. "As a matter of fact we didn't need to run from it in the first place. We would've been out of firing range if we'd stayed put considering Daleks don't move well on sand." He looked to Alana. "Why did you start running? Was it because I was?

The other Doctor looked at his future self then turned to Alana. "Do I really become that unobservant in my old age?" He whispered in her ear.

Alana was able to cleverly turn her chuckle in to a simple clearing of the throat. "Actually, we started running because the Dalek had started to hover and follow you."

"In that case I'm glad you grabbed my former self and ran." He smiled awkwardly.

"Yes, now did you get what you needed?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, and more." He answered happily. "Not only can we now find their base, but I also know how to stop the Daleks in their tracks, or at least I would if I had a sonic disruptor." His smile faded.

"A what?" Peri hoped one of the Doctors would elaborate.

Instead it was Alana that spoke. "A sonic disruptor. Judging by the name I'd say that it interferes with sound waves. I'm just not sure how that would help us."

"If I may." The Doctor's sixth incarnation looked to the tenth who nodded.

"But first would you mind handing me FeLiNe?" he nodded and handed himself the cat.

Alana looked to the blond. "I take it you know what you mean."

"Of course I do. A sonic disruptor would allow us to interfere with the Daleks' vehicles." He began to tell her.

"Right, we'd be able to shut down the weapons controls and their visual feed." The slightly taller Doctor continued

"A sonic disruptor would shut down any Dalek it was aimed at." The first Doctor concluded.

"Wouldn't that mean their life support system would shut down as well? That would kill them." Alana was most concerned. "I know that they have your friend, but you've never seemed like the type to kill when there's another way."

"Unfortunately yes. The disruptor would quite likely make the top of a Dalek explode, and as much as I hate killing, there are times when it's necessary." He answered in a sorrowful tone.

"I understand Doctor." Alana told him.

"Right, well I've given FeLiNe the frequency to scan for, so if we're ready to go we should." The Doctor told them.

Marius and the Daleks

"Take this." A Dalek glided up to Professor Marius with a tray that held water and a meal bar.

Marius did as he was told then went back to the work that he was being forced to do. The professor despised the Daleks, but hated that evil genius Davros even more.

After researching how the Daleks were first created and how their transports work he was able to figure out their weaknesses: extreme cold, Dalekanium, and various sound frequencies that could make various electrical systems short out.

"Have you completed your work?" The Dalek questioned.

"I'm nearly finished." The professor answered with immense agitation.

"Work faster!"

"I'm trying." He glared at the mechanized pepper pot. "I would be able to get more done if it weren't for the constant interruptions."

"No excuses. Now back to work." Marius huffed, but did as he was told until the Dalek left the room.

Professor Marius brought his secret project out from under his work desk. "I hope I can get this sonic disruptor working before they return."

Thirty minutes later and he'd completed both the sonic disruptor and discovered how to remove the one lingering emotion that served the Daleks no good. Fear.

Professor Marius wasn't about to take away another of their already limited emotions. He'd rather restore a few if only he could, and as much as he'd like to figure out how Marius needed to escape while he could.

The Professor hid next to the door and waited for the next Dalek to check on his progress. When one of the evil creatures glided through the door Marius fired. The thing's top half completely exploded. "It works!" The professor whispered triumphantly before sliding the Dalek out of his was and making a break for it down the hall.

He didn't stop running until he reached the central lift. _Thankfully word has yet to get out about my escape_. An alarm sounded. _Spoke too soon_.

"The prisoner has escaped. He must be found." A voice announced.

Marius quickly boarded and prayed that there'd be no one waiting for him at the top.

The Doctor and Co.

"Over here Doctors!" Peri called from where she and Alana were searching. "We found the entrance."

"Good work girls." The more flamboyant Doctor complimented as they both joined their companions.

Just as all five were gathered around the hatch opened of its own accord. They had no time to hide, and fortunately they also had no need.

"Professor Marius!" The Doctor's greeted in unison.

The professor stepped back off of the lift. "Do I know you?" He didn't recognize any of them save his cat. "Who are these people FeLiNe?"

"They are friends Sir Marius. The males are the Doctor Sir. The females are Miss Peri and Miss Alana." She explained.

"Neither of these men are the Doctor you silly cat." Marius could not believe that his cat could have been so wrong. "The Doctor is taller, with curly brown hair and a funny scarf. Both of these gentlemen are shorter that he was. Besides, this one is also too thin." He gestured to the tenth Doctor. "And this one has a funny coat not scarf." Now he gestured to the sixth Doctor.

"I assure you I am the Doctor, I've just regenerated a time or two since we last met, and my coat is not funny" The blond Doctor corrected.

"Then where is K-9? He left with you; and yes, it is a funny coat." Marius retorted.

"K-9 left me when Romana, the woman that traveled with me after Leela, did." He answered, still miffed that his clothes sense was being insulted.

"He currently resides with the woman who traveled with me prior to Leela; her name is Sarah Jane Smith." The tenth Doctor continued with a smile.

"I still don't believe you. How could you both be the Doctor?" Marius wanted to believe that his old friend had gotten his S.O.S. but just couldn't, not yet.

A light bulb turned on in Alana's mind. She turned to face her Doctor. "Do you have your stethoscope with you?"

"Alana, you are brilliant! I'd call you a genius, but I'm here." He kissed her on the cheek before retrieving the needed medical instrument from his coat. "I'm glad you made me wear this thing."

Alana smirked happily. "I love it when you admit I'm right."

"Yes, yes. Now professor, you'll have all proof you need to see that we're the Doctors if you just listen to our hearts." He handed Marius the stethoscope.

He took the instrument and listened to the four hearts. When he had finished he was greatly confused. "But how, and what did you mean when you said that you'd regenerated?"

"Well, you see professor, Time Lords like the Doctor regenerate when they die. The skinny one is the Doctor's tenth life, and the one whose coat is not funny is his sixth life." Alana explained as though she hadn't just learned it herself less than an hour ago.

"I think I believe you now, though I'm not sure I completely understand." Marius told them.

"Do you think that Alana and I always understand this man?" Peri asked rhetorically.

Professor Marius chuckled. "Don't worry, neither did Leela. I think the only ones capable of understanding him are K-9, FeLiNe, and himself."

"Sounds about right." Alana agreed and Peri nodded.

The two Doctors looked and each other and sighed.

"Professor Marius, what is that thing you're holding?" Peri asked when she noticed the gun like object.

"That my dear Peri is a sonic disruptor." The tenth Doctor told her with a mad grin that harkened back to his fourth life.

"Right Doctor, though I don't know why you're so happy to see thin thing." He was now completely convinced that this was the Doctor.

"We need it to fight off the Daleks." Alana told him simply.

"You can have it." Marius handed the disruptor to the blond Doctor before walking away.

"Where are you going professor?" Peri called after him.

"I'm going home to write my resignation letter." He hollered back before turning around. "FeLiNe are you coming?"

The cat looked up at Alana, who was now holding her. Alana looked at Marius. "Would you mind if she stayed with us? We need her help, and I promise we'll bring her back to you afterwards."

"Yes, alright." Marius consented before continuing his walk home.

Alana held FeLiNe tightly and smiled. "Now, no getting too attached to her. She belongs to Marius, and there is no way I'm adopting another of his pets. I'm not as much of a cat person as I used to be." The tenth Doctor chided.

"Yes Doctor." Alana told him, not that she was really listening to him.

"Well, should we descend to our doom?" Peri nodded to the lift shaft.

"How poetic of you Peri." The sixth Doctor said in an appreciative tone.

"Thank you Doctor, but I meant what I said." Peri told him.

"What I'd like to know is what we plan on doing once we're down there, or do either of you even have a plan?" Alana questioned even though she had a good idea about the answer.

"Of course I have a plan." The younger Doctor answered.

"Let me guess; your plan is to wonder about down there until we find something." Alana quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes." Her Doctor looked like a sad puppy.

"That plan does work every time." Added the curly-haired Doctor.

Alana shrugged and stepped onto the lift to show she agreed. The other three joined her just in time for the lift started moving. "When we reach the bottom we need to split up." The thinner Doctor said after a minute.

"Alright, FeLiNe and I will go with you past life and Peri will go with you." Alana suggested.

"I agree with her." Peri smiled.

"I wouldn't mind having her with me." The Doctor's sixth life put a hand on Alana's shoulder and smiled.

"I wouldn't mind running around with Peri again." Just then the door opened.

The five split up as agreed. Alana set FeLiNe down before she and the sixth Doctor ran down the corridor to the right with the cat at their heels. Peri and the other Doctor took the corridor to the left after playing "eenie, meanie, minie, and mo."

6th and Alana

"Do you have any idea as to what we're looking for?" Alana asked the Doctor as they opened every door they came to.

"A menacing looking room full of Daleks most likely." He answered while opening yet another door.

"What about a room full of computers?" She asked as she looked into an ordinary looking room full of extraordinary alien computers.

The Doctor looked over her shoulder. "This is good too." He opened the door fully and strode in.

"What can we do from in here?" Alana asked with a shiver.

"Not sure yet. Are you cold?" He gave her an odd but concerned look.

"Not cold, just a little cool." She smiled gently before walking over to one of the consoles. She turned her head to look at Marius' cat. "Watch the door FeLiNe, and tell us if any Daleks or the Doctor and Peri come this way."

"Yes Miss Alana." FeLiNe sat down in the doorway facing the corridor.

Alana went back to looking over the consoles. She glided her fingers over the various buttons and switches. The metal and plastic was cool to the touch and made her shiver again.

All of a sudden she felt hands on her shoulders which made her jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." It was just the Doctor. He'd draped his coat over her. "I saw you shiver again."

"Thank you Doctor." She slid her arms into the sleeves of the colorful coat before turning to face its owner. She raised her eyebrows when she saw his equally colorful waistcoat of blue, green, lavender, and dusty rose.

"What?" He looked down at his waistcoat to see if there was a spot on it.

"Nothing, I just like your waistcoat." She smiled and he returned it with a smug one of his own.

"Thank you. Oh, what's this?" He caught sight of something on the console behind Alana.

"What's what?" Alana turned to try and figure out what the Doctor had spotted.

"It's the alarm controls. I think this room is where the security cameras feed to." He answered as he looked around the room.

"If you're right, and you are about 95% of the time, and this console controls, and most likely monitors the alarms then I highly doubt that this flashing red light is a good thing." Alana pointed to the light above a label that read "Davros."

The Doctor turned back around to see what she was talking about. "You're unfortunately correct once again Alana. I do believe that I've just run across on old friend of mine and we need to go help me out."

"Doctor Sir!" FeLiNe ran up to him suddenly. "Daleks are coming this way."

The Doctor grabbed Alana's hand and pulled her down behind the alarm controls. He pressed his back against the rear of the console and Alana's back was pressed against his chest. He wrapped and arm around her waist to keep her still and close, and placed a finger on her lips. "Shh."

Alana stayed quiet and listened. She heard a whirring noise and knew it wasn't coming from the mechanical cat on her lap.

Luckily the Daleks glided past the room. "That was close. It's a good thing FeLiNe was keeping watch." The Doctor relaxed and moved his hand from Alana's mouth.

All she could do was nod in agreement. When she did find her voice it was used to ask a question. "Should we go and get you and Peri out of trouble?"

"Yes, right. We should make sure and I haven't dragged Peri hip deep or deeper into trouble, that's my job." He answered. When Alana didn't move he questioned her.

"You still have your arm around my waist Doctor." She tapped the forearm of the afore mentioned arm.

"My apologies." He moved his arm and helped her up with a gentle push; a favor she returned. Once they were on their feet they made for the door and their friends.

When they reached the room where the others were The Doctor could be heard talking to someone, presumably Davros.

"I'll tell you another thing Davros." Yep, the idiotic genius was yelling at Davros. "You can't remove yet another emotion, especially when it's the only one that keeps Daleks from fighting to the death no matter what like a Sontaran."

"Fear is useless and makes the Daleks weak. Anger and hate are all that's required for them to fight." Davros retorted.

Alana strode into the room, with the Doctor and FeLiNe close behind, more than a little miffed. "Fear is not useless Davros!"

Both of the Doctors sighed at her foolish, but impressive show of courage. "Who are you?" Davros inquired.

"I'm Alana Kelly, and you, Davros, are a fool." She didn't give the frankly frighteningly disgusting being a chance to react to the blatant insult. "Fear is a necessary emotion for all creatures to function properly. Fear keeps one from doing something foolish. Fear can also be a test of will. By overcoming one's fears they become stronger, but overcoming doesn't mean being rid of the fear all together, it simply means that the fear no longer has the power to keep that being from doing something; be it an insignificant act or saving the universe. I'm overcoming fear now. I fear you Davros, you and your Daleks, but I have the courage it takes to overcome that fear and tell you just how wrong you are." Alana's hands had balled into fists to keep from shaking as she stood resolute and unwavering before the creator of one of the galaxy's most feared creatures.

Both Doctors smiled proudly at Alana and the tenth life very much wanted to hug her until she was short of breath.

Davros contemplated her words. "Your prattle is simply that. Fear and courage are not needed when anger and hate reign."

Alana was about to argue, but Peri stepped up and beat her to it. "I have to disagree with you Davros. When one is filled with rage and/or hate they become blind to the consequences of their actions. A Dalek that is taken over by either of those detestable emotions wouldn't think twice about creating an explosion that would wipe out the entre Dalek race, including itself unless it feared for its own life." Now it was the sixth Doctor that wanted to hug his companion.

"If that happened then I would merely create a new and more powerful army." Davros was barely listening.

"But what if the explosion killed you as well?" Alana rebutted.

"They would never dare destroy their creator." Davros answered.

"What's there to stop them? They feel no compassion, they don't like, and they'd feel no concern for your well-being. In all honesty there's nothing to stop them from killing you at any time other than the fact that you have yet to outlive your usefulness." The sixth Doctor said as he stepped up next to Peri.

While they continued debating the tenth Doctor grabbed FeLiNe and examined the central computer. After quietly opening a few panels he found what he needed.

"FeLiNe, I think it's about time I used a trick that's an oldie but a goodie." He whispered to the cat before setting to work.

Alana was watching her Doctor the whole time. _What on Earth or Bastet is he doing?_ When he felt her gaze on his back he turned his head and winked at her. _Whatever it is he must know what he's doing_.

The debate continued all the while. What Daleks there were in the room stayed silent until Alana hit a nerve as it were.

"You think that the Daleks are perfect, but they aren't. If they were then they wouldn't have been defeated by the Doctor so many times, and removing fear will only make things worse. If anything should be done it's that the Daleks need to regain a few emotions. Compassion would be a good place to start." She lectured Davros.

"Daleks are supreme. There is no flaw in our design. The addition of any emotion would only serve to weaken Dalek kind." One of the black and bronze Daleks said in the usual robotic voice.

"As much as I'd love to listen to myself and my companions debate with you lot, I have something I'd like to say." The tenth Doctor said as he stood next to a console with FeLiNe lying on his shoulders. "You see, I've reversed the polarity of the neutron flow. All I need to do is flip this switch and all of the energy that's being dispersed throughout this entire complex will be redirected to flow straight to the energy core. If that happens then we'll all have less than a minute to escape." He stared down Davros.

"I don't believe you Time Lord. You are far too merciful and compassionate. You'd never do such a thing when your former life and companions could just as easily be killed." Davros argued.

"This is why I'm going to take Peri and Alana, and run." He looked to his past life and nodded.

The sixth Doctor nodded back before grabbing the girls and running. The Daleks started to circle them, but Alana caught sight of the sonic disruptor on the floor and slid feet first between two Daleks to grab it. When she had it she rose to one knee and fired. The sound waves hit the two Daleks and caused them both to explode. Peri and the Doctor pushed them aside and continued running. Alana brought up the rear.

When they reached the door she turned. "Keep him safe FeLiNe!" She yelled at the cat, hoping that somewhere in her programing was something that could save the Doctor, before running after Peri and the Doctor's sixth life.

Just as the three of them reached the surface they heard the power shut down and the core explode.

"Doctor!" Alana cried as she fell to her knees in tears.

Peri knelt beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure that FeLiNe was able to protect him. Besides, the Doctor is notoriously hard to kill."

"I hope you're right Peri." Alana whimpered.

After thirty minutes there was no sign of the Doctor and Alana hadn't moved except to remove the Doctor's coat. Either the Doctor or Peri was near her at all times.

It was another thirty minutes before they heard a very familiar voice. When Alana saw her Doctor she was overjoyed.

"Ow." Alana's legs had fallen asleep, so when she tried to stand a greet him they gave out and she fell on her bum.

Her Doctor ran to her side with FeLiNe at his heels. "Are you alright?" He looked at her with great concern.

"I'm fine, my legs just fell asleep. Are you okay?" She was more concerned about him.

"Fit as a fiddle. FeLiNe projected a protective force field just as you ordered." He smiled and hugged her. "Thank you." The Doctor whispered in her ear.

She hugged him tightly before looking to the hero cat. "Good kitty FeLiNe." She patted her head.

"Affirmative Miss." She swished her tail happily.

"Alright Doctor, I think it's time to head back to the TARDIS." Peri told her Doctor.

"I agree." The Doctors said in unison.

"Think you can walk?" The tenth Doctor looked to Alana.

"Not just yet, my legs are still tingly." She told him expecting him to send the others ahead, not him picking her up after allowing FeLiNe to jump onto his shoulders.

He carried Alana to the hospital lobby before setting her down on her feet. When they got to the sixth Doctor's TARDIS they all hugged and shook hands before parting.

"So, are we taking FeLiNe back to Professor Marius now?" Alana looked at the Doctor curiously.

"No, I tried to return her to him before I returned to you, but he'd already gone and left a note on the door saying that I have a new pet." He explained as they walked to the lifts.

"That's great! Now if only I could meet K-9." She beamed as the rode up to the third floor.

"Well, I could take you to meet him and my best friend. Oh, she'd like you." He smiled at the thought of seeing her again.

"Can we, please?" Alana asked as they walked back to the old blue box.

"Of course." He opened the door for her. "Ladies first."

She stepped in and he followed. In no time he was punching in the coordinates that would take them to K-9, Luke, and Sarah Jane Smith.


End file.
